Tip of the Blade
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: At the beginning of the book, Ponyboy is jumped. But, this time, with a knife held against his throat, he knew that being saved was only a weak hope. The gang couldn't save him with his life on the line. The only way that Ponyboy could be rescued is if their plan worked. Only if. One-shot. Request by Chick1966


**Request by Chick1966**

**Thank you Chick1966 for sending in this request. It was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Remember to leave a review~**

* * *

**Summary:** At the beginning of the book, Ponyboy is jumped. But, this time, with a knife held against his throat, he knew that being saved was only a weak hope. The gang couldn't save him with his life on the line. The only way that Ponyboy could be rescued is if their plan worked. Only if.

**o-o-o**

Why did he decide to walk home alone?

He should have called someone to pick him up. Maybe then he wouldn't be pinned down with a knife held against his throat.

It all started after Ponyboy exited the movie house after watching a Paul Newman flick. He couldn't help but let a small smile lift the corners of his mouth as euphoric memories of the movie replayed in his head. Golly, was it a _good_ movie. 'Good' probably was an understatement too. It was so amazing that all Ponyboy wanted to do was to talk about it with someone else to relieve some of his excitement. But he couldn't, to his disappointment. He decided to watch the movie alone. It was fine though. Pony preferred to watch movies alone, but now he was beginning to understand that being alone isn't always the best choice.

Head lost in the clouds, Ponyboy began to stroll down the streets with no company. His eyes were glazed over as they traveled to the sky, shading his face from the brightly shining sun. Even though he just left the movie house, his skin was already glistening with a layer of sweat. Ponyboy was dying for a coke, but that would have to wait until he returns home.

Ponyboy was snapped out of his thoughts when his eyes caught the glare from a red Corvair trailing him. Instantly, he felt his blood become cold as he was filled with dread. Ponyboy chewed at is bottom lip in nervousness as he quickened his pace, calves burning from the strain. Maybe they weren't actually following him. Maybe they would just leave him alone. Ponyboy almost scoffed at his thoughts. Yeah, right. There was no way he would end up that lucky.

A few more blocks, he repeated in his head. He only had a few blocks to go before he reached his house. Hopefully, someone was there. Again, he picked up his face, widening his strides. Ponyboy slouched in an attempt to make him seem more intimidating and hopefully blend in. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets, frowning when he realized that he wasn't carrying a blade. But it wouldn't matter anyway. He probably wouldn't be able to use it on another person anyways. But a weapon would ease up a lot of tension and anxiety.

When Ponyboy was only a block away from his house, the Corvair swerved in front of him, blocking him from continuing forward. At that point, Pony was already accepting certain death. He closed his eyes tightly, letting out a shuttered breath as the Socs exited the vehicle one-by-one. They surrounded him, all observing him with sickening, cocky expressions, making him feel like a trapped animal in an exhibit.

The Socs were all taller than Ponyboy, all having good builds. One of them was a blond with an unsettling face. He seemed like their ringleader with how he was holding himself compared with the others. He cracked his knuckles, and Ponyboy knew that he wasn't getting out of this without a bruise or two.

If Darry could hear the curses that were running through his kid brother's head, he would have got belted.

He was doomed. All he wanted was to get home safely. Was that too much to ask?

Sweat was dampening his clothes, and, even though it was so hot out, he was freezing. A thousand scenarios flashed through Ponyboy's head on how this could turn out. None of them showed him escaping safely. But, could you blame him? He's never been jumped before and he saw what happened to Johnny when he was jumped. How his best friend was left a ghost of who he was before, covered in even more bruises and cuts. His serene eyes were now permanently held wide and skittish. Ponyboy didn't want that to happen to him.

"Hey, grease," one of the Soc greeted with almost an inviting expression, a complete contrast with his expression. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long, greasy hair off."

They all stepped forward, getting closer by the second. They were so close at that point that Ponyboy was able to smell tobacco and their aftershave. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He was going to suffocate before they reach him.

"Need a haircut, greaser?" another asked, pulling out a switch-blade from his pocket. Ponyboy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Shit, shit, shit! He was going to die here. Ponyboy started to back away from the armed Soc, but he forgot that he was surrounded. His back hit the torso of another Soc, and Ponyboy instantly tried to sprint away, but he was grabbed and slammed against the ground. Everything went by so quickly. His mind couldn't keep up with everything that was happening. One moment he was on the ground, and the next thing he knew, he scrambled to his feet. But that didn't last long.

Again, he was pushed to the ground, the blond Soc immediately pinning him by sitting on his chest. The weight of the Soc made it hard to breathe. He was definitely going to die of suffocation at that point. Pony's arms and legs were pinned down, pressing against the small, jagged stones scattered across the pavement. They pierced and stabbed his skin, hurting him like crazy, but he didn't have time to worry about that.

Ponyboy thrashed wildly in hopes that it would free him, but the other was just too heavy. The Socs above him were cackling, throwing curses at him. In his right mind, Ponyboy might have spat a snazzy comeback, but he kept his mouth shut good.

The switch-blade pressed against his throat and Ponyboy froze instantly. "How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"

Ponyboy shook his head lightly, feeling the blade dig a bit deeper but not enough to make him bleed. "Get off of me!" he screamed. "Soda, Darry! Help! Someone, help me!"

One of the Socs cursed, "Shut your trap!" He pressed his hands to Pony's mouth to gag him, muffling his screams. Everything was just so suffocating. He wanted to get away, but the Soc on top of him was just so heavy. But that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. Ponyboy opened his mouth as wide as he could and chomped down. His teeth sunk into the Soc's flesh, digging through his skin until they reached the bone. At the taste of iron touching his tongue and the sound of the Soc yelping, Ponyboy almost wanted to puff his chest out in victory. Instead, he was slugged before he could, causing his head to snap to the side.

"Someone, help me!" Ponyboy continued to exclaim, squirming like a worm on the ground.

"Shut him up, for Pete's sake! Shut him up!" another Soc screamed.

One of the Socs came over and stuffed an oily rag in his mouth and all Ponyboy could do was glare at them. But the glare was not convincing. He tried to act tough, but he was quivering, whimpering internally.

Why wasn't anybody coming? Was there anyone even nearby? He was starting to lose hope that no one would save him. He really was going to get the beating of his lifetime.

But then, like a call came from heaven, he heard the pounding and shuffling of feet coming closer.

"Over here!" someone screamed and Ponyboy almost let out a sigh in relief when he recognized the voice.

"Get off of him!" another voice, Two-Bit, barked. The Soc above him cursed, and the next thing Ponyboy knew, he was being pulled up to his feet. His knees buckled from under him, shaking like Jell-O. If he wasn't held, he would have collapsed. Ponyboy's back pressed against the Soc's chest as he was pulled in close. An arm was wrapped around his shoulder. The blade pressed into his throat deeply, finally causing him to bleed. A drop of blood trickled down his neck.

"Pony!" he heard Soda scream. Ponyboy could finally look at the newcomers who were frozen in their spots. They were glaring at the Socs, leaning forward like they were waiting for a perfect time to lunge.

"Don't move, or this blade is going to cut through his neck!" the Soc holding him ordered.

"Soda!" Ponyboy called out when he met eyes with his brother.

"Shut up!" the Soc growled, shaking him a bit, causing the knife the dig even deeper. Ponyboy yelped, pressing his eyelids shut. He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes and he tried to hold it in, but he was just so scared.

"Let him go!" Darry exclaimed, clenching his teeth. His hands were white, shaking with how hard he was clenching them.

"He's just a kid!" Two-Bit added.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Soda pleaded.

Dally shifted his eyes from Soc to Soc. He hated how he couldn't do anything. He felt so useless. There has to be something he could do that would help. They outnumbered the Socs and both sides were equally armed. However, one wrong move and Ponyboy could die.

They needed to distract them, long enough for him to grab Ponyboy and get him out of the way. But how?

He looked to each of the members of the gang. Everyone was being carefully watched. But something was off. But what? Everyone was accounted for…

Darry and Soda were there, of course. They were the closest to Ponyboy and anyone a mile away could feel how much dread they were feeling. Steve was right next to Dally, looking frustrated. His eyes were skimming around, looking for a weapon that he wasn't going to be able to use.

And Johnny? Where was Johnny?

He looked around, but he couldn't see him. Dally remembered all of them running together. Where was he?

That's when he remembered that Johnny stayed a bit behind to watch from afar. Dally looked farther away, catching sight of the boy who was anxiously watching everything go down several yards away. His body was almost invisible that Dally almost missed him.

_The Socs didn't know that Johnny was there._

They met eyes and Dally dug his nails in his palms. He didn't like the idea he formulated. Didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to put Johnny in danger, but he also didn't want Ponyboy to get seriously hurt or, worse, killed. But there was no other choice.

Dally jerked his head to the Socs, hoping that Johnny would get his message. Johnny stared at him, eyes shifting from his friend to the Socs. When he looked back to Dally one last time, he nodded, swallowing his saliva.

Dally turned back to the Socs, a small smirk on his lips. "What? You too scared to face us one-on-one? Do you have to rely on a hostage to look tough? You're all pussies."

"Watch your mouth, hood!" the Soc holding Ponyboy snapped. "I'm going to slit his throat!"

"No!" Soda cried out, voice trembling. He couldn't lose his brother!

"Dally," Darry growled out a warning, glaring at his friend.

Dally ignored the looks he was given. "You're all wusses. I bet you can't even get laid because of it. Do you have to hold people hostage to get what you want?"

"Dally! Stop!"

"You better listen to your friend, grease!" The Soc sneered, dragging the knife a bit to make a small cut. Ponyboy yelped again, whimpering, and Dally couldn't help but grit his teeth.

'_Come on, Johnny… Hurry up, man,' D_ally pleaded in his head.

From behind the Socs, Johnny peeked out from behind a dumpster. He was only a few feet away from the guy holding his best friend. His body was trembling. Memories of when he was jumped flashed before his eyes. Even though he recovered from the injuries, he could still feel every single bruise and cut that was inflicted on him. He could still see the gleam of silver rings. Johnny shook his head, taking a deep breath. He had to push these memories aside. He just had to… for Ponyboy's sake. Pony was too young to be traumatized like he was. He had to save him.

Two-Bit and Steve noticed Johnny peek out and they understood what was happening; why Dally was acting that way. They knew that Dally wouldn't be that risky without a good reason.

"You all smell. What kind of aftershave are you using? Dog piss scent?" Two-Bit commented.

"Two-Bit!" Darry hissed.

"No, they're rich. It's definitely exotic. Super expensive. But it also smells like crap. What's it called? Rhino dung?' Steve added.

"Steve!" Soda scolded.

"All of you, shut your traps!" one of the Socs ordered. "Just slit the kid's throat!"

At that moment, Johnny leaped out from behind a trash can, tackling one of the Socs down. Everyone snapped their attention to him in shock, but that moment was enough time for Dally to charge forward. He pried the Soc's arm off of Ponyboy and pulled him away. Ponyboy stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet. Darry quickly caught him, holding his brother close.

"Shit!" someone cursed as Dally and Two-Bit pulled out their blades. Steve picked up a bottle, smashing it in half. They glared holes into the Socs as they crept forward like a cat about to jump on their prey.

"We need to go!" one Soc screamed. The Socs backed away, Johnny being pushed off. They sprinted away with Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit hot on their trails.

Soda and Johnny all rushed to Ponyboy to comfort him. Ponyboy was still shaking, eyes red and puffy from tears.

"You're okay," Soda soothed, petting his brother's hair.

Darry pushed his brother away, holding him, instead, stiffly by the shoulders, inspecting him closely. "Did they do anything else to you?" Darry was shaking him and Ponyboy felt dizzy. Luckily, Soda pried him away from Darry to wrap his arms around his brother.

"I'm… I'm fine," Ponyboy finally mustered out, tongue dry. His brain was still fogged over from the shock that he was recovering from.

"They did a number on your neck," Soda whispered, reaching in his pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He dabbed his brother's neck, pulling it back to reveal that it turned red.

"Huh…" At that moment, he didn't feel the cut. Maybe the shock had something to do with it.

"We should get you home so that we can patch it up," Darry declared as the rest of the gang rejoined them. Ponyboy stiffly nodded, getting back to his feet. It still felt like his legs weren't his and he had no control over them. He leaned heavily on Johnny's shoulder who didn't ask anything about it, to his relief.

"Is the kid okay?" Dally asked.

"I'm fine," Ponyboy answered again, getting a bit agitated with the same question that kept being thrown at him. How many times did he have to repeat himself before they realized he was alright?

They started to make their trek back home and Ponyboy was grateful that everyone decided to be silent for the rest of the way. He knew that they all wanted to say something, especially Darry, but Ponyboy just couldn't handle any more stress that day. He couldn't handle Darry scolding him.

When they got back in the safety of their house, Ponyboy went straight to his room, ignoring everyone's protests. He crashed onto the bed, just wanting to sleep. The pain of the cut came back as he calmed down, but he couldn't care less. All that was in his mind at that moment was escape reality and dream of the Paul Newman movie he just watched. The cut and Darry's scolding would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**o-o-o**

**How to request for one-shots:**

**1). You must have an account. No guests because I need to be able to talk directly to someone to get exactly what it is someone wants, and I can alert you that your story is ready or not.**

**2). Please PM me your requests. Don't leave it in the reviews.**

**3). No ships (sorry)**

**4). No more stories about kidnapping or someone being taken**

**5). It can be literally anything else. The possibilities are endless.**

**6). Make sure you have pretty understandable grammar when putting in a request. If that's hard, just make bullet points with a few words in each**

**7). Please be patient. I am a busy bee. I will get to it when I have time. This might take a month of waiting.**

**8). Do not expect that if your idea will be accepted by me. I will reply back to tell you if I approved it or not. Sometimes, I just don't know how to write your idea. Most likely, it will be approved.**

**9). Review. I am writing the story for you, so make sure you tell me how I did and if you liked it or not.**


End file.
